26 chances de romance!
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: Suponiendo que no me tiente a alterar el alfabeto, 26 historias entre los diferentes campistas...Cruzen los dedos para que no incluya mis pesadillas aquí!


_**Disclaimer: TDI no es mío, todavía…Tranquilos, la gente cuerda no me dejara adueñarme del show…Pero pueden preocuparse porque soy difícil de detener y porque hay gente loca de mi lado!**_

_**Estaba hablando de hacer este fic con Nia hace rato…Ella también me dijo que iba subir un drabble…Bien, el mío es un one-shot así que no se porque hice uso pleno de la palabra también ya que no viene al caso, je, je…**_

_**De mi pueden esperarse cualquier cosa…Están medio advertidos…**_

"_**A" por "Acorralada"**_

_**¿? Pov**_

_**Estaba allí, esperando…**_

_**Lo sabia era mi fin…**_

_**Estaba allí, en esa esquina…**_

_**Escuchaba los lentos pasos de mi atacante, que cada vez se oían más próximos a mí…**_

_**Estaba allí, esperando, en esa esquina…Que mi cruel destino final llegase lento y doloroso…**_

_**No valía la pena implorar por piedad…**_

_**No valía la pena rogar por una muerte lenta y dolorosa…**_

_**Mi cruel atacante no disfrutaría más mi sufrimiento de esa manera…**_

_**Yo lo conocía…Al menos creí conocerlo…Casi todo de el…**_

_**Mi última reflexión:**_

_**Si vas a enamorarte de un chico guapísimo y rebelde que vive en una aterradora mansión, debes asegurarte de consultarle a un dentista si es normal que un chico tenga colmillos tan puntiagudos y piel tan pálida…¬¬**_

_**Ya estaba demasiado cerca…**_

_**Ya era demasiado tarde…**_

_**Dar pelea seria ridículo!**_

_**Estaba perdida!**_

_**Sus colmillos ya casi rozaban mi cuello y miraba mis ojos y mi boca increíblemente al mismo tiempo con su mirada llena de malicia…**_

_***5 años después***_

_**La misma joven estaba en un callejón solitario acompañada de un ingenuo joven de ojos esmeralda…Esta peculiar muchacha no había envejecido absolutamente nada!**_

_**Imposible de explicar, no?**_

_**-Gwen, esto es perfecto, no?-Dijo el ojiverde…**_

_**-Si lo se Trent…Y no habría manera de mejorarlo verdad?Es decir, salvo que…-Pero detuvo su habla…**_

_**-Salvo que?-Incurrió en la tonta pregunta el pobre ingenuo…**_

_**El pobre incauto ya había sido presa de los hipnóticos ojos de la joven gótica…No pudo evitar el deseo de unir sus labios con los de ella…Y ella estaba a punto de conceder la petición de Trent…Pero cuando los ojos de Trent ya se habían cerrado y la distancia entre sus labios era casi diminuta, Gwen retrocedió y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Trent, el cual cayo inconciente al suelo…**_

_***20 minutos después***_

_**Gwen cargaba con el cuerpo de Trent a cuestas…Y lo deposito en un tétrico escritorio de la residencia…**_

_**-Como te fue querida?-Preguntaba la seductora voz de un joven(O no tanto porque no se cuantos años vivió xD)**_

_**-Pues bien amor, solo trabajo rutinario…Espero que estés hambriento…-Dijo ella siendo iluminada por la luz de medianoche…**_

_**-Olvídalo, ya estoy muy satisfecho con el manjar que tuve por cena-Dijo el atractivo vampiro de cresta verde señalando a una morena de buen físico quien reposaba en un ataúd después de haber sido despojada de cada litro de sangre de su cuerpo… **_

_**-Pues si ambos estamos satisfechos que haremos el resto de la noche?-Pregunto Gwen…**_

_**-Podríamos hacer…-Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la vampiresa de ojos negros…-Esto-Y la beso apasionadamente…**_

_**Y así Gwen recordó el día que no maldijo por el resto de su no-vida…**_

_**Flash back…**_

_**Duncan empezó a morder el cuello de la joven…**_

_**Empezó a invadir su piel…**_

_**Ella ya estaba inconciente…**_

_**Al borde de la muerte…**_

_**Y Duncan se apiado de ella…**_

_**Así que opto por dejarla continuar con su vida, bueno…Algo así…**_

_**Ella tendría algo de el en si misma…Por sus venas ya no mortales correría sangre de vampiro…Por la eternidad…No envejecería…Y no moriría por causa natural…Pero debía volverse cazadora natural…Dispuesta a todo por vivir y a permanecer a su lado…**_

_**Fin de flash back…**_

_**Gwen's Pov…**_

_**Y así, me volví vampiro…**_

_**Una chupasangre inmortal…**_

_**Una seductora nata…**_

_**Un ser que no cabía en la mente de la comunidad lógica…**_

_**Alguien quien tiene un cuerpo muerto…**_

_**Alguien marginado y alejado de su familia…**_

_**Alguien que no tiene gran control de si mismo durante la caza…**_

_**No creo que a esto se refieran con la vida después de la muerte…**_

_**Lo único que permanecía con vida…**_

_**Era mi corazón…**_

_**Mis sentimientos hacia Duncan, antes, durante y después de mi transformación…Seguían intactos…**_

_**Cuando mueres se apagan tus ojos, pierdes la cabeza por momentos…Pero la llama de la pasión y el amor nunca se extinguen…NUNCA…**_

_**Palabras de una enamorada…**_

_**Gwendolyn…R.I.P 1989-**__**2005 **__**AL PRESENTE…**_

"_**Como todas yo estoy lo bastante acorralada como para defenderme de sus besos"**_

_**La moraleja es…Jacob Black es locamente mas guapo que Edward Cullen…**_

_**Bueno, algún día iba a decir que soy Team Jacob aunque amo más a los vampiros…**_

_**Dedicado a Nia ,Ingrid Y Melissa(Segundo fic que te dedico no?)…**_

_**Perdón por dedicarles tal porquería…**_

_**Paz!**_


End file.
